


Fifth Time's the Charm

by wamuura



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamuura/pseuds/wamuura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MyungYeol one-shot full of fluff and cheesiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth Time's the Charm

 

_Word Count: 749_

 

* * *

 

1\.         Trainee period, during a break from dance practice. The 7 of them are lounging around, drinking water and chatting. But something has been bothering Sungyeol. The way L acts around him makes him wonder, does he love me too?

 

           “Neh, Myungsoo-ah,” he started. L hums in response. “Do you love me?” He is met with silence for a few moments as L processes his words and formulates his response.

 

           “Mhm. I love you Yeollie.” This was a vague answer and Sungyeol thinks it meant as brothers. He hides his slight disappointment and forces a smile.

 

           “Guys, our debut stage is coming up, so we must work hard, okay? Now back to practice everyone!” Sunggyu ordered the 7.

 

2\.         A day off from schedules, Sungyeol and L are watching a drama together. The cheesy lines and predictable plot makes Sungyeol wonder again whether L loves him too. But something is bothering him.

 

           “Neh, Myungsoo-ah,” he starts. L hums in response. “Do you love me?” He is met with silence for a few moments as L focuses on the drama for a few more seconds.

 

           “Mhm. I love you Yeollie.” Sungyeol isn’t satisfied but he turns back to the drama.  _What’s bothering me? Is it that I don’t know if it’s only me that L loves? Or is it that I don’t know how?_

 

3\.         Eating fried chicken with Infinite, the other members are teasing Sungjong. Seeing this loving relationship makes Sungyeol think about L and realizes the question that has been bothering him.

 

           “Neh, Myungsoo-ah, do you love me?” L reaches for another piece of chicken as he formulates his answer. He seems to be debating whether to give a simple answer or to explain his answer.

 

           “Mhm. I love you Yeollie.” In the end, he goes with the simple answer and misses the look of disappointment that flashes over Sungyeol’s face. “Want some more chicken?”

 

4\.         Working out on the exercise bikes together. Sungyeol’s mind wanders and L seems lost in thought. Sungyeol knows that L loves him by now but what he desperately wants to know is, how? He plucks up his courage to ask him the question.

 

           “Neh, Myungsoo-ah,” he fits in between his panting. L only nods in response, too tired to say anything. Suddenly, Sungyeol’s courage flees like a rabbit and he can only continue, “Do you love me?”

 

           “Mhm. I love you Yeollie.” The two of them then go back to exercising and working off the fried chicken from weeks ago.

 

5\.         By now, the only thought in Sungyeol’s mind is how L loves him. As a result, he spends many sleepless nights thinking about how to phrase the question. On one such night, his mouth seems to move on its own.

 

           “Neh, Myungsoo-ah, you love me, right?”

 

           “Mhm.”

 

           “So…how do you love me?” Sungyeol realizes what he just said and silently curses. The silence is so long that Sungyeol thinks that L might have fallen asleep. He is just about to sigh when a quiet voice responds.

 

           “Like a friend, a brother…” As L hesitates, Sungyeol holds his breath, wishing for a word that might not come. L finally makes his decision and takes a deep breath. “Like a lover.” Sungyeol breathes out in relief and can’t stop the wide grin breaking out on his face. His hand reaches out to find L’s hand and he interlocks their fingers.

 

           “That……made my life. You, Kim Myungsoo, have just made my life. In fact, you are my life.” Both of them are grateful for the darkness in the room to hide their blush and the fact that the other Infinite members are sleeping. Or so they thought.

 

* * *

 

            The next morning, Woohyun goes up to Sungyeol and whispers in his ear, “Congratulations.” Sungyeol is surprised.

            “For what?”

            “Oh, you know. Last night. When you and L were talking.” Woohyun winks at a flustered Sungyeol and goes off to vocal practice.

            “But…you were sleeping…” Sungyeol mutters to himself. The rest of the members all come up to him and tell him varying phrases of congratulations.

            “Took you guys long enough.”

            “FINALLY. That took forever.”

            “Wait, since when?! Anyways, congratulations, hyung!”

            “Don’t be stupid and let the manager-hyungs find out.”

            “Myungsoo-ah,” Sungyeol whines. “They’re making me so embarrassed.”

            “But we love each other and that’s all that matters, right?”

            “Right. I love you!!”

 

* * *


End file.
